Finality
by twisteddeal
Summary: The king of Gerudo's last thoughts where never happy, especially this cycle.


I could feel them coming for me, bearers of the other pieces to my life's goal. The hero and the princess, courage and wisdom coming to end me end power. A few lifetimes ago I would have sneered and laughed at their attempts yet after feeling the sting of that dammable blade I have learned.

I looked down from the top of my imposing castle and saw them approach just as easily as I could feel them coming nearer and nearer to me. I couldn't help but feel some pity for them unable to do anything but follow the path their destiny set them upon, a tool for their Goddesses. It was easy enough to block out the voices telling me that I was the reason why they were on this road yet I couldn't block out my own thoughts.

Would things be different if they remembered the past? If they remembered the countless life times that they were brought back just the same as I was? Would we have been allies? Would my people have survived? Would things have been better?

Looking down I could see the hero and princess finally make it here going inside my castle and I couldn't help but wince feeling my traps activate, they have never worked before but I suppose there is a first time for everything.

Turning back to my own thoughts was something I did naturally; it seemed just my luck that it was the darker side of my thoughts. The Gerudo … I had dammed them all with my greed, with my want for this golden curse forever forced to remember forever just wishing I could forget. Why had the Goddesses chosen me it couldn't have been mere luck that I got this side of the Triforce, that I remember everything when no one else in this dammed cycle does.

Looking down at the railing I saw that I had twisted it and snapped a part of it off in my thoughts, closing my eyes would help calm me down but I was loathe to do so anger being my only companion on this long journey. I could feel them getting closer climbing up the stair case up all the way to where I was at.

I wonder if this time I'll be allowed to forget. If I'll be allowed to finally die the death that I now so desperately want, to be able to forget my lust, my anger, to be able to forget these lives I've lived. I could hear the door open and I sighed, of course they would come here now right at the moment of my darkest thoughts, turning to face wisdom and courage I couldn't help but have a small smirk on my face.

Looking in their eyes easily made me see that both did not remember the past, if I did win I'd have to not kill them, I would have to treat them well maybe one day even have them be a part of my army after all both have proven there tenacity and willingness to fight time and time again. If I died well…I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore until I was forced back to life.

Yet a part of me couldn't help but hope, hope that maybe I would finally be allowed to die, that I would finally be allowed to rest forever and face whatever punishment I so much deserve. Despite all that I was however I am a Gerudo and we have our pride.

Pulling out my red bloody sword I twisted my face into a smirk of contempt like I have done so often and I heard myself speak without realizing what I was even saying. 'I am Ganondorf, bearer of the Triforce of power, last of the Gerudo and the king of darkness and this is goodbye.'

I charged then hardly realizing anything I was doing the only thing that I could think of the only little bit of hope that I couldn't ignore was that maybe…maybe

I could finally die.

* * *

A/n

This is a short story just a small one shot that shall never be continued, that said I do plan on making one for Zelda, and one for link later on. The reason why I did Ganondorf first is because to me he seems to be the most interesting character in legend of Zelda and I genuinely like him. For the most part this was to help me get over my writers block and try out first person more considering that I've never really written in it before and this was all done without a beta reader. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
